


Long Day

by OhThatsViolet



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort Eating, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Massage, They just wanna be together after a rough day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhThatsViolet/pseuds/OhThatsViolet
Summary: Elliott and Octavio enjoy each other's company after a tiring day in the arena.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Long Day

"Ugh, fuck today," Elliott said, as he pushed the door to their apartment open, feeling the effort more this day.   
"Fuck it raw," Octavio echoed, kicking the door shut behind them both.   
The trickster collapsed onto the couch with a groan.   
"I am so tired. I don't wanna move. I don't wanna cook. I don't wanna exist."   
"I mean, if you didn't exist then at least I'd have room to sit down," Octavio quipped, laughing quietly at the displeased sound that came from his partner when he shuffled over to make space for him.   
"Man, we really blew that game today, babe."   
"Yup. It's all over my socials."   
Elliott let out a defeated sigh, letting his head fall back against the couch.   
"I just wanna curl up...eat, and ignore everyone but you."   
"Just the way I like it," the speedster replied, whipping out his phone. "Alright, mi amor. What are you in the mood for?"   
"Everything," his partner chuckled, dreamily. "Hmm...pizza...chicken...or...pasta. Burgers would be good. Oh, with a milkshake. Um...Chinese food. Doughnuts.. _.chocolate_ covered doughnuts."   
The trickster opened his eyes, coming back to reality.   
"Okay, seriously though. Pizza's good."   
"What do you mean seriously?" Octavio asked, pointing at his phone screen, showing his receipt. "I just ordered everything you listed. I thought you were being serious!"   
"What?!" the trickster gasped, sitting up. "Oh, babe. What are we gonna do with all that food?!"   
"I dunno. Eat it?" the runner shrugged, with a laugh. "Now...race you to the shower? I reek." 

The pair bundled into the shower together, the heat of the water quelling the aches in their tired muscles. They assisted each other in washing, until Octavio got a little over enthusiastic with the soap, causing both of them to almost slip and collapse into a pile on the shower floor. Elliott slid on one of his robes, after they'd dried off and offered a spare one to his partner, which he graciously took despite it being a size or two too big for him. Once they were both contentedly bundled up, they regrouped on the couch to wait for dinner to arrive. The trickster scraped his damp curls into a messy pile on the top of his head, as he lounged back among the cushions with a small yawn.   
"My feet hurt so bad," he announced, giving his toes an experimental wiggle. "I need to get some new boots asap."   
The runner set his phone to the side, and patted his lap as an invitation.   
"Gimme."   
Elliott raised his leg, settling his calf across his lover's knees. He relaxed further back into the couch, as Octavio began to rub along the base of his foot, rotating the pad of his thumb in slow circles.   
"That feels so good," he hummed, letting out a satisfied sound when the speedster applied more pressure.   
"Ay, maybe you can do mine after this?" Octavio asked, moving his hands to work at his heel.  
"Yeah, if you want I can…," Elliott began, pausing when he noticed the smirk painted all over his partner's features, causing him to laugh. "Shut up."   
Octavio looked like he was about to spout some witty reply, until there was a knock at the door and he was jumping out of his seat excitedly, sending his boyfriend's leg flying in the process.   
"Yepa! The food's here!" 

"I...don't even know where to start," Elliott said, staring at the mountain of food that was now scattered across their coffee table.   
"I find the easiest way to most things in life is to just carelessly jump right in!" Octavio replied, tearing open a bag at random, beginning to wolf down handfuls of fries.   
The trickster decided to start with the pizza, since that's what he was really craving. He let out a satisfied groan as cheesy, tomato goodness surrounded his tongue with a flavoursome comfort. They ate in a comfortable silence, until every food container was opened with a sizable chunk of its contents missing. The trickster leaned back, patting his stomach.   
"I think...I can't eat anymore."   
Octavio looked him over, happily munching on a doughnut.   
"Really? You ate hardly anything."   
"Are you kidding me? I ate all of this!" the trickster replied, sweeping his arm over his end of the table.   
"I'm still kinda hungry," the runner admitted, licking chocolate off his fingers before reaching for another doughnut. "Actually, I have an idea."   
Elliott found himself wrinkling his nose in mild disgust as he watched his partner sandwich a piece of southern fried chicken between two doughnuts. Octavio gave it a curious look over, before holding it up to his mouth and taking a huge bite.   
"I cannot believe you're eating that," Elliott said, watching the younger legend's facial features for any sign of disappointment in his decision.   
The speedster continued to chew, nodding to himself.   
"Okay, honestly cariño?" he said, between chews. "This slaps."   
"Liar," the trickster replied, shaking his head. "There's no way that's good."   
Octavio held out his creation towards him, eyeing him expectedly.   
"Try it. I swear, it's good."   
Elliott looked between his partner and the bizarre food combination being offered to him before leaning over and taking a small, cautious bite. He raised an eyebrow in surprise, tasting spicy and sweet together; it wasn't terrible.   
"I hate that I actually kinda like that," he said, playfully rolling his eyes at his lover's triumphant whoop. "But if I eat anything else, I might burst." 

Elliott lay himself back on the couch, while Octavio surfed through the channels on the TV, searching for something good to watch. Once he'd decided on something, he joined him, pulling a blanket over then both. Elliott settled down, enjoying the feeling of the warmth in his belly and the heat of his lover pressed against his chest. He drowned out the sound of whatever show Octavio had decided to watch, until it was nothing but a comforting hum in his ears as his eyes began to feel heavy. He let them fall closed, snuggling closer to his partner; the perfect end, to a shitty day. 


End file.
